1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to an operation method of a cellular mobile communication system, and more specifically to a link adaption transmission and reception method when performing device-to-device (D2D) communication in a cellular mobile communication system.
2. Related Art
Device-to-device (hereinafter, referred to as “D2D”) communication technologies in a cellular mobile communication system are technologies in which adjacent terminals of a cellular mobile communication network set a D2D link as a cellular interface, and then directly transmit and receive data through the set D2D link.
Such D2D technologies aim to accelerate a transmission speed of cell boundary users without any increase in infrastructure costs, support cellular network connection of devices existing in shadow areas, and increase a system capacity due to interference reduction.
The D2D technologies in the cellular mobile communication system have advantages in that they have wider cell coverage, excellent security, and the like compared to existing WiFi Direct, Bluetooth, Zigbee technologies, and therefore standardization of the D2D technologies is in progress even in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP).
In an LTE/LTE-advanced based mobile communication system, a technology for compensating for a changed channel status is called link adaptation, and for this, a data rate may be controlled by adjusting a modulation and/or channel coding scheme. This is called adaptive modulation and coding.
Meanwhile, when applying existing adaptive modulation and coding technology to the D2D communication based on a cellular mobile communication, an increase in the complexity of control in a base station and a D2D communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as “device”) may be caused.